


Share the Love (1/2)

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [2]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fanfiction, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Quando aveva parlato con Eva alla tombolata di Natale, si era detto consapevole dei pericoli a cui sarebbe andato incontro mostrando agli altri la sua vera natura, delle prese in giro, degli insulti, perfino delle botte che avrebbe rischiato di prendere soltanto per il fatto di essere gay e di non nasconderlo, ma mai, mai avrebbe immaginato che anche Niccolò avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutto quello.





	Share the Love (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere un capitoletto, è uscito fuori un mostro di oltre 6000 parole.  
> Doveva affrontare una tematica delicata senza farne una tragedia è uscita fuori una roba angst che non lo so nemmeno io perchè.  
> Ci ho messo una vita a scriverlo, e non ne sono minimamente soddisfatta, ma se non comincio a postare almeno la prima parte non lo pubblico più quindi ecco il pov di Martino.

**Febbraio 2019**

 

Tutto era cominciato con una matita. Una matita bruttarella oltretutto, mezza consumata, senza più il gommino e con la fascetta metallica dell’estremità superiore mordicchiata. Però Nico ci aveva disegnato sopra un cuoricino con una penna rossa in uno dei tanti pomeriggi di studio/coccole a casa dell’uno o dell’altro e da quel momento era diventata **la** matita. Insomma era convinto di averla lasciata sul banco prima di uscire per la ricreazione ma al suo ritorno non c’era più. L’aveva cercata dappertutto in classe, chiedendo anche ai suoi compagni se l’avessero per caso presa in prestito, ma era svanita nel nulla. Elia era convinto al cento per cento che l’avesse persa chissà dove, perché da quando stava con Niccolò aveva finito di rincoglionirsi del tutto, testuali parole, eppure lui avvertiva qualcosa di strano in quel piccolo mistero.

Il tempo gli diede ragione. Nei giorni successivi infatti sparirono altre cose: un evidenziatore giallo, il tappo di una penna, la caramella alla menta che Nico gli aveva infilato in tasca accorgendosi del suo leggero mal di gola, tutti oggetti insignificanti, di cui il più delle volte scopriva la mancanza nel momento del bisogno, rendendogli impossibile capire quando e dove gli erano stati sottratti. L’enigma assunse connotati inquietanti una mattina di inizio febbraio in cui, terminata la lezione col Boccia, fu costretto a rimettersi la felpa che aveva appeso nello spogliatoio senza il laccio che ne attraversava il cappuccio.

“Adesso mi credi?” chiese in tono polemico al suo amico moro, mostrandogli il corpo del reato “Ve lo avevo detto che qualcuno mi sta sabotando!”

“Ma dai, t’hanno preso il laccio, zì? Questo sì che è strano.” intervenne Giovanni col suo solito sguardo preoccupato da mamma chioccia.

“Hai uno stalker fratè, complimenti!” scherzò Elia dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

“Oppure una testa di cazzo omofoba che si diverte a farmi impazzire.”

La faccia strafottente dell’altro si incupì di colpo.

“Dici? Ne hai parlato con Nicco?”

“No, ancora no, volevo essere sicuro di non essere paranoico.”

“Magari è solo uno scherzo di carnevale un po' in anticipo.” cercò di sdrammatizzare Gio non convincendo neppure sé stesso.

“Boh. Se è uno scherzo non fa ride, comunque.”

Tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare e inviò un cuoricino a Niccolò, per scacciare con quel piccolo gesto d’amore la brutta sensazione che avvertiva sottopelle ormai da giorni. I tre cuori che ricevette in risposta subito dopo lo fecero sentire effettivamente meglio.

Solo poche settimane prima avrebbe evitato di mostrargli le sue paure, di coinvolgerlo in qualcosa che potesse creargli ansie e preoccupazioni, ma aveva imparato che Niccolò era più forte di quanto lui stesso pensasse. Bugie ed omissioni gli avevano fatto passare un anno di inferno e si era quindi ripromesso che il suo rapporto con lui si sarebbe basato sulla trasparenza, sul dialogo, sull’assoluta fiducia reciproca. Gli avrebbe parlato dei misteriosi furti quello stesso pomeriggio e insieme avrebbero cercato una soluzione.  

 

++++++

 

La caffettiera borbottava sul gas e Niccolò fu costretto ad interrompere il bacio con cui lo aveva piacevolmente inchiodato contro la base della cucina. Il pranzo era stato insolitamente tranquillo, Nico non si era avvicinato al frigo o alla dispensa per tirarne fuori improbabili ingredienti, come faceva di solito per creare scompiglio e ottenere baci in cambio di stare lontano dai fornelli e Martino non era in vena di chiacchiere scherzose dopo ciò che gli era successo a scuola. Era palese che c’era qualcosa che non andava, ma avevano continuato a girarci intorno finché Martino non lo aveva abbracciato davanti alla pila di pentole e stoviglie che l’altro aveva appena finito di lavare e Niccolò aveva ricambiato la stretta, aggiungendoci il lungo bacio che si portò via la tensione di entrambi.

“Ti devo dire una cosa.” gli confessò Niccolò zuccherando la bevanda fumante nelle tazzine e passandogli la sua.

“Anch’io.”

“Me lo immaginavo, sei troppo silenzioso oggi. Prima tu.” buttò giù il caffè e si appoggiò meglio col fianco addosso ai mobili, in una chiara posizione di ascolto.

Martino lo imitò e gli raccontò per filo e per segno quello che gli era accaduto negli ultimi giorni, cercando di non enfatizzare troppo gli eventi perché in fondo non gli era capitato nulla di grave, ma rendendolo partecipe dei suoi dubbi e dell’eventualità che gli stessero dando fastidio a causa del suo outing. Niccolò gli sfiorò l’anellino vuoto sul cappuccio della felpa, a sinistra del collo, lo sguardo crucciato di chi sta ragionando su qualcosa di preoccupante.

“Non mi piace questa cosa. Finché se la prendono con me è un conto, ma se ci sei di mezzo anche tu non va bene, non va bene per niente.”

“Che vuoi dire?” gli strinse il braccio, allarmato dalle sue parole. Come aveva fatto a non pensare che anche Niccolò poteva aver avuto problemi, se c’era in giro un fascistello di merda il cui unico scopo nella vita era rompere il cazzo agli altri?

“Oggi non ho potuto registrare alla radio perché qualcuno ha spaccato la pennetta usb che avevo dato a Silvia con i documenti per la nuova puntata del mio programma. Non li avevamo ancora stampati, quindi abbiamo dovuto per forza rimandare.”

Martino fece scivolare la mano in quella dell’altro per dare e cercare conforto.

“Silvia mi ha inondato di messaggi per chiedermi scusa, mi ha assicurato che l’aveva messa nella mia cartellina in aula radio e che non ha idea di come possa essere successa una cosa del genere, ma io invece un’idea ce l’ho, perché c’era già stato un episodio simile la scorsa settimana. Non ti ho detto niente perché credevo fosse solo uno scherzo di qualche cretino della mia classe, ma dopo quello che è successo oggi ho pensato che era meglio parlartene. E infatti a quanto pare c’è qualcuno che ci ha preso di mira.”

“Che ti hanno fatto la scorsa settimana?” gli chiese mortalmente serio. Il furto di una matita non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile al danno che avevano causato a Nico quella mattina, non si trattava più di dispettucci da bambini, con lui erano andati ben oltre. Quando aveva parlato con Eva alla tombolata di Natale, si era detto consapevole dei pericoli a cui sarebbe andato incontro mostrando agli altri la sua vera natura, delle prese in giro, degli insulti, perfino delle botte che avrebbe rischiato di prendere soltanto per il fatto di essere gay e di non nasconderlo, ma mai, mai avrebbe immaginato che anche Niccolò avrebbe dovuto affrontare tutto quello. Non riusciva a concepire che qualcuno potesse fargli del male, perché Nico era la personificazione stessa dell’amabilità. Ogni scenario che prevedeva odio e intolleranza nei suoi confronti andava al di là della sua comprensione.

“Vieni, ti faccio vedere.”

Lo portò in camera sua e dopo una breve ricerca dentro un mucchio di vestiti aggrovigliati nel suo armadio estrasse una t-shirt azzurra tutta appallottolata.

“L’avevo lasciata nello spogliatoio per cambiarmi dopo l’ora di ginnastica…l’ho ritrovata così.”

La srotolò sbattendola un paio di volte e gliela mostrò tenendola per le maniche.

“Ma che davero? _Un pisello peloso_? Ma cosa c’ha questo, otto anni?” esclamò Martino incredulo, afferrando la maglietta sui lati per guardare meglio il disegno osceno che la deturpava. Era stato tracciato con un grosso pennarello nero ed occupava gran parte del davanti della maglia. Non sarebbe venuto via nemmeno con cento lavaggi.

“Io lo ammazzo, ‘sto bastardo!”

La strappò via dalle mani di Niccolò, gettandola a terra, lontano da loro due, con una tale furiosa rabbia che l’altro batté le palpebre e trattenne il respiro, non aspettandosi un simile scatto d’ira. Fu solo un momento però, perché le mani che ancora teneva a mezz’aria furono svelte a raggiungere la testa di Martino per accostarla alla propria, in modo da potergli parlare direttamente sulle labbra.

“È solo una stupida maglietta, non è importante, okay?”

Martino chiuse gli occhi, cercando di placare il bruciore che sentiva sotto le palpebre e di inghiottire le lacrime di rabbia che erano inevitabilmente salite ad annebbiarglieli. Era tutta colpa sua. Se si fosse comportato meglio con Emma forse avrebbero potuto viversi la loro storia senza avere i riflettori di tutta la scuola puntati addosso, in una semiclandestinità che avrebbe tenuto al sicuro Nico da ritorsioni e atti intimidatori come quelli. Quanto era stato stupido a confidare che il suo amore sarebbe bastato a proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa.

“Guarda che riesco a sentire correre i criceti” gli picchiettò il centro della fronte, fra una ciocca e l’altra di capelli rossi “e non serve a niente, fidati, io ne so qualcosa di piccoli animaletti che zampettano senza controllo nel cervello.”

Gli sorrise rassicurante e Marti sentì le proprie labbra tendersi per riflesso. Si sporse leggermente in un’esplicita richiesta di essere baciato e Nico lo accontentò volentieri: adorava prendersi cura di lui e Martino aveva imparato a chiedere il suo aiuto o il suo supporto emotivo ogni volta che era necessario, e spesso anche quando non lo era. La paura di essere solo un peso per gli altri era quella che angosciava maggiormente Niccolò e l’unico modo per scacciarla definitivamente dal suo cuore era renderlo consapevole, giorno dopo giorno, del ruolo fondamentale che svolgeva nella vita di Martino e delle persone che gli volevano bene. Se per ottenere quel risultato avrebbe dovuto rivelargli le sue debolezze, o mostrargli le sue imbarazzanti fragilità, ebbene, se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, perché niente al mondo valeva il sorriso fiero di Nico in risposta ai suoi _grazie_.

“Va meglio?” gli chiese scrutandolo negli occhi per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.

“Un po'. Scusa se sono scattato, ma sono incazzato nero. Cosa facciamo adesso?”

“Adesso,” iniziò Nico separandosi da lui e recuperando la maglietta da terra “sistemiamo questa. Dopo ci sediamo e studiamo con calma un contrattacco!”

Col sorriso smagliante in bella vista, pescò un pennarello a caso da uno dei portapenne che aveva sulla scrivania e lo usò sulla t-shirt ormai irrecuperabile. Martino provò a sbirciare ma l’altro gli intimò di stare lontano e gli nascose il suo lavoro coprendolo con un braccio. Terminata la scritta si tolse la felpa e indossò rapidamente la maglia azzurra, voltandosi finalmente verso di lui con una certa aria di trionfo.

“ _Love my bf’s dick_ ” lesse in automatico Martino, senza concentrarsi sul significato delle parole. Quando realizzò che _bf_ stava per _boyfriend_ sentì distintamente l’asticella che segnava il livello del suo ego schizzare verso l’alto e la vanità incurvargli le labbra in un tale compiacimento, che Niccolò dovette premergli entrambe le mani sulle spalle e riportarlo a terra con un commento ironico dei suoi.

“Non gongolare troppo _stallone_ , guarda che non è una rappresentazione in scala uno a uno, eh!”

“Cosa? Non ti sento!” replicò Marti aggrottando in modo buffo le sopracciglia, posizionando la mano a conchiglia dietro un orecchio “ _Verba volant, scripta manent_!”

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere, abbassando la testa in un’adorabile resa e Martino gliela abbracciò intenerito, premendogli le labbra sorridenti fra i ricci disordinati, nel punto in cui immaginava ci fosse la sua tempia.

“Comunque anche il tuo non è malaccio.” gli stampò un altro bacio fra i capelli e si separò da lui, per godersi la reazione sdegnata alla sua ultima provocazione. Le proteste di Nico continuarono a più riprese lungo tutto il pomeriggio – anche se non accennò mai a togliersi la maglietta, dimostrandogli una coerenza ammirevole – finché Martino decise di dargli una dimostrazione pratica di quanto follemente amasse ogni singola parte del suo corpo, con un’attenzione particolare per quella che a detta dell’altro aveva così _vilmente offeso_.

Niccolò non ebbe più modo di lamentarsi quel giorno.

 

++++++

 

Alle otto di mattina il mondo non avrebbe dovuto essere così rumoroso.

Martino scese dall’autobus con un grugnito che si sposava perfettamente con le profonde occhiaie dovute alla sua notte quasi insonne, strascinando i piedi in stile _Walking Dead_ fino al cancello della scuola. Era riuscito a tenere a bada l’ansia durante le ore passate con Niccolò, ma tornato a casa non c’era stato verso di cenare né di riuscire a dormire. Il brutto presentimento si era rivelato fondato e il pensiero che qualcuno avesse studiato di nascosto i movimenti del suo ragazzo per poter rovistare fra i suoi oggetti personali e danneggiarglieli gli aveva rivoltato lo stomaco per tutta la notte.

Faceva un freddo del diavolo quella mattina e i contrabbandieri probabilmente erano già entrati, dato che non li vedeva da nessuna parte, ma Nico lo stava invece aspettando vicino all’ingresso, appoggiato al muro color mattone del Kennedy. Una mano in tasca e l’altra che reggeva aperto un quaderno giallo, la testa rintanata fino alle orecchie nella sciarpa blu che aveva addosso la fatidica sera di Bracciano, sfidava l’aria gelida per poterlo accogliere con il bacio che gli avrebbe permesso come sempre di superare la mattinata di pallosissime lezioni. Preso com’era dalla lettura non lo vide arrivare e purtroppo non vide arrivare nemmeno il gesto crudele che si abbatté su di lui immediatamente dopo. Martino cercò di avvisarlo urlando il suo nome, ma dovette assistere atterrito e impotente mentre da una finestra del primo piano una cascata scura calava su di lui come un rapace su una preda indifesa e ignara del pericolo. Niccolò sobbalzò al contatto inaspettato col liquido, il quaderno cadde a terra fra mille gocce marroni e per un momento ogni muscolo del suo corpo sembrò paralizzarsi, nell’attesa che il cervello riconoscesse la minaccia e decidesse come affrontarla. Martino fu più veloce: lo raggiunse in tre falcate e gli sollevò il viso, tirando indietro la frangia completamente fradicia per evitare che la sostanza continuasse a scendergli negli occhi. L’aroma pungente del caffè gli invase il respiro e il terrore glielo mozzò subito dopo: gli avevano rovesciato addosso un caffellatte, che in genere è una maledetta bevanda _bollente_.

“Oddio, Ni, oddio!” gli passò freneticamente le mani sulla fronte, sulle guance, fra i capelli bagnati “Stai bene? Ti sei scottato?”

“N-no.” la risposta di Nico fu poco più di un sussurro, era ancora senza fiato dallo shock. Lo vide deglutire un paio di volte per recuperare la voce e gli assicurò che non si era fatto male, che era soltanto stato preso alla sprovvista. Martino ebbe appena il tempo di sospirare di sollievo, che le reali intenzioni dell’assalitore si manifestarono sotto forma di risate e fischi di derisione. Chi lo aveva colpito non voleva fargli del male fisicamente, _voleva umiliarlo davanti a tutta la cazzo di scuola_ , realizzò Martino sentendosi dilaniare dalla rabbia. 

“Ehi Rametta, il tuo biscottino zuppo di caffè sarà ancora più buono!”

Si voltò verso la scalinata d’ingresso, dove un gruppetto di idioti si era fermato ad osservare il bombardamento per loro esilarante del tizio gay di quinto da parte di qualche eroico paladino dell’eteronormatività.

“Che cazzo ve ridete, pezzi demmerda!”

L’istinto di balzare loro addosso e sfogare coi pugni l’amarezza straziante che provava in quel momento fu frenato solo da quello ancora più forte di dover proteggere a tutti i costi Niccolò: qualcuno infatti aveva già puntato su di lui il cellulare e Martino era tutto ciò che si frapponeva fra il suo ragazzo ridotto in quelle condizioni e la possibilità per quegli stronzi di fare foto e video con cui immortalare per sempre quel momento terribile. Se lo tirò al petto e diede le spalle al gruppo di bulli, coprendogli la testa con un braccio e trascinandolo dietro l’angolo dell’edificio, fuori dalla visuale di quegli aggeggi infernali e dei loro infami proprietari. Una volta al riparo si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro, tenendo sempre stretto a sé il corpo tremante di Niccolò.

“Ti sto sporcando tutto.”

La voce gli giunse ovattata dalle profondità del suo abbraccio, ma il senso di colpa che conteneva risuonò forte e chiaro nella testa di Martino. La mano che copriva la massa bagnata e appiccicosa dei suoi ricci neri scivolò piano verso la nuca e poi in avanti a cercargli la guancia morbida.

“Ehi.”

Gli sollevò il viso il più gentilmente possibile, senza forzarlo a mostrarsi a lui se non avesse voluto.

“Sono un disastro, eh?” gli chiese Nico con lo stesso identico sorriso privo di speranza che la malattia faceva affiorare nei suoi giorni più bui. Il fatto che non si stesse riferendo soltanto al suo aspetto fisico ebbe lo stesso impatto di una pallottola nel cuore di Martino. Si morse il labbro, cacciando giù in gola il groviglio di lacrime e frustrazione che minacciava di farlo scoppiare da un momento all’altro e gli tamponò il viso con la manica del cappotto, col disastroso risultato di chiazzargli ancora di più la pelle pallida. Ruotando la testa esasperato dalla sua stessa inettitudine si accorse che un trio di ragazzine di primo si stava timidamente avvicinando a loro. Una di loro, una biondina che sembrava minuscola nel suo voluminoso piumino rosso, porse nella loro direzione un pacchetto di fazzoletti, che Niccolò accettò ringraziando con un semplice cenno del capo.

“Se ne sono andati…” fece la ragazzina, non sapendo bene cosa fare delle sue mani vuote e decidendo infine di infilarsele in tasca “Volete che chiamiamo qualcuno? Un professore?”

“No!” rifiutò bruscamente Niccolò facendo un passo avanti, ma fermandosi subito dopo nell’accorgersi delle espressioni mezze spaventate e mezze preoccupate delle primine “No, per favore.” ribadì in tono più calmo.

“No, infatti, niente professori.” intervenne Martino con uno sguardo risoluto che non ammetteva repliche “Andiamo direttamente dalla preside.” 

Niccolò aprì la bocca per ribattere ma dovette desistere di fronte alla sua determinazione. Se c’era una cosa che Martino aveva imparato dai suoi sbagli era che non si potevano affrontare certe situazioni da soli. La lezione del dottor Spera non sarebbe rimasta inascoltata.

 

++++++

 

“Oh, zì, ma che fine avevi fatto?”

Giovanni si alzò dal suo posto per andargli incontro durante il cambio fra la prima e la seconda ora, le sopracciglia che si arricciavano sempre di più man mano che si rendeva conto dello stato pietoso in cui versava.

“Che è successo?” gli chiese abbandonando il tono leggero con cui lo aveva salutato, stringendogli la spalla con apprensione.

Martino si sentiva pesante, come se la forza di gravità fosse cento volte superiore e lui dovesse impiegare ogni stilla di energia che possedeva soltanto per tenersi in piedi. La testa gli cadde in avanti e non ebbe la forza di trattenerla. Si abbandonò contro la familiare solidità del corpo di Gio, la fronte sulla sua spalla, il petto che sprofondava nella morbidezza confortante del maglione del suo migliore amico.

“Niccolò.”

Bastò quel nome per provocare un abbraccio immediato da parte di Giovanni.

“Gli hanno…rovesciato in testa un cazzo di cappuccino, all’entrata di scuola…è stato tremendo.”

I suoi occhi erano asciutti, ma nella sua voce c’erano tutte le lacrime che non aveva ancora versato quella mattina.

“Porca troia.” sibilò Elia, che li aveva raggiunti notando l’atmosfera tesa che circondava Martino. Gli posò una mano sulla schiena, subito sotto quelle di Giovanni, che nel frattempo erano affondate con forza fra le pieghe della sua felpa.

“Sta bene?”

“Per niente.” rispose Martino separandosi dall’amico “Siamo stati dalla preside e poi volevo portarlo a casa, ma aveva un compito di recupero di matematica e non c’è stato verso di fargli cambiare idea.”

“Avete visto chi è stato?”

“No, è successo tutto così in fretta…da una finestra,” agitò confusamente un braccio nell’aria “…glielo hanno tirato da una finestra del primo piano.”

Il racconto venne interrotto dall’entrata in classe della professoressa, che li esortò sbrigativamente a tornare ai loro posti. Con un’occhiata di intesa verso Gio, Elia cedette il proprio a Martino, che si lasciò cadere a peso morto di fianco al suo amico di sempre, nell’angolo più riparato dell’aula.

Giovanni gli scrisse un messaggio sull’ultima pagina di un libro che aveva davanti, facendolo scivolare sul banco per passarglielo. Aveva la testa in direzione della cattedra, ma i suoi occhi si erano assottigliati in uno sguardo feroce che tradiva i suoi reali pensieri, ben lontani dai _phrasal verbs_ elencati in quel momento dalla professoressa di inglese. Qualunque cosa avesse scritto, Martino era sicuro che rispecchiasse esattamente il suo stesso stato d’animo.

_Tranquillo fra, sto infame la pagherà cara. Parola di Garau._


End file.
